Passing Thoughts and Moments
by TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: This is a collection of little friendship centric Elementary drabbles and stories. Various characters (and animals), though a focus on our dear Holmes and Watson.
1. Stocking Stuffer (Watson, Holmes)

**A/N: I wanted to make a place to publish my little stories that are not big enough for their own post. I will hopefully update this at least once a week, unless life decides to have other plans. Here are two stories to start us off! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Title: Stocking Stuffer**

**Genre: Friendship, Holiday**

**Characters: Holmes and Watson**

Joan was undeniable excited for the holidays. She had always enjoyed the season as a child, even when her parents were having trouble with their marriage. In fact she appreciated the season even more then, for a truce seemed to be put in place and they enjoyed the season as a family should.

Sherlock was surprisingly neutral to the subject. He took no real notice in her light festive decorating of their shared home and she made sure to stay away from messing with his various collections of case files, locks, weapons, and such. She caught him in fact adding his own touches, shifting decorations and, in one instance, putting some ornaments on his chemistry items.

On Christmas morning they both slept in. Waking, Joan found a little stocking hanging on her door. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face, and she left her warm bed eagerly. Bringing the little thing back to her covers, she tipped it to find a jar of honey, chocolate coins, and a thin wrapped box. Curiosity peaked, she carefully opened it to reveal a simple yet beautiful magnifying glass.

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face at the stealthy compliment that her gift was meant to be for the rest of the day. Though the fact that Sherlock did not take off the scarf and matching deerstalker cap she had given him might have been part of this as well.


	2. Quiet Place (Watson, Holmes)

**Title: Quiet Place**

**Genre: General, Friendship**

**Characters: Holmes and Watson**

Holmes could find a place to sit just about anywhere. Whether it was the floor, a table, or even an actual chair, he could just plop down and get lost in his own world. That world usually being a strange nest of reports and evidence from his latest case.

As silly as it was, Watson found herself slightly jealous at her friend's ability to be comfortable anywhere. She personally had always been very picky about where she was able to get comfortable. She preferred to stand in most cases, which had greatly worked to her advantage in the hospital when she was working as a doctor and surgeon, especially on long nights.

Her personal little nest she had made in the old brown house was her bed. She had always needed a place to call her own, where she could be as cozy as she wanted. She didn't let Sherlock know how much it actually bothered her when he intruded, even if it was to bring her breakfast in bed.


	3. Early Morning Bee (Watson, Holmes, bee)

**Title: Early Morning Bee**

**Genres: Humor, Friendship**

**Characters: Holmes, Watson, and bee**

Joan was awakened one morning, not by Sherlock's usual interruptions, but by a slight, but insistent, buzzing. Cracking her eyes open, she flinched away from the sunlight streaming into her bedroom. Blinking a few times and pushing herself upright, she tried to figure out where the sound was coming from.

She finally focused on the window, realizing there were little taps as well as the buzz. She found a small shadow moving in the light of the closest; a furry, winged shadow. Turning to place her legs over the side of the bed, she sat and watched the little insect, mesmerized by it for several minutes.

Shaking herself from her early morning stupor, Joan yawned and stretched as she stood. Walking her bedroom door, she opened it and called into the house, "Holmes, one of your bees has found its way to my window again."

Within moments, she heard his footsteps making their way up the stairs, and soon he was pushing his way past her into her room. He smiled as he moved to place his face nearly in the bees flight path, crowing, "There you are Megan!"

Joan rolled her eyes, commenting, "At least it's not Bertha again."

"Hmm, yes she did seem to take a liking to you," Sherlock muttered in a distracted way as he placed a cup gently over his charge. Slipping some paper under it, he made his way out of the room, talking to the bee in a slightly scowling voice.

"You're not their queen," Joan shot at his retreating back, a smile making its way to her face.


	4. A Little Warmth (Holmes, Watson)

**A/N: ****If anyone has a prompt or idea they'd like to give me, I'd love to hear it and see what I can do with writing it! :)**

**Title: A Little Warmth**

**Genres: Friendship, General**

**Characters: Holmes and Watson**

"Watson!" came an excited cry before Sherlock bounded over to where she sat on the couch. Coming to a stand still as he waited for her to look up, Sherlock bounced on his toes. She got to the end of the page she was reading, folded the corner and closed her book.

Schooling her face so it wouldn't break into a knowing smile, she met his gaze and asked, "Yes, Holmes? What is it?"

Bringing his hands from their spot around his back, a package was waved in her face. "You bought tea! Real tea!" He was having trouble containing himself.

She raised an eyebrow as if in surprise. "Did I?"

"It's come all the way from England!" He had now spun himself around and hurried into the kitchen, no doubt to savor the 'real' tea.

Joan herself stood and walked into the hall to find the rest of the package. Picking up the box, she checked to make sure it's other contents were in order. Various smaller containers held more tea from all over the world (China, India, Turkey) as well as some fancy coffee from Ethiopia and South American hot chocolate.

"Real tea," she chuckled, heading towards the kitchen as well. She enjoyed a multitude of warm beverages to get through the at times quite bitter Northeastern winter. And the world had plenty to offer.

She was glad Sherlock was excited for what she got especially for him, though. Seeing him busy himself around their kitchen, and even wash a cup for the occasion of tea drinking was wonderful. Maybe it would inspire more cleaning?

Now that was too much to hope for.


	5. Lazy Night In? (Bell, Holmes, Watson)

**Title: Lazy Night In?**

**Genres: Friendship, Humor**

**Characters: Bell, Holmes, and Watson**

Marcus Bell was having a relaxing evening at home. Sprawled in whatever way he saw fit on his couch, he dipped his hand into the slowly emptying bag of popcorn. The TV played some old cop show that he would laugh at every time the writers made a grievous mistake on some part of the police process.

Okay, so it wasn't exactly living it up and embracing the nightlife while he was still young, but it was sure as hell more relaxing.

As he stood to rummage in his kitchen from something to drink while an all too frequent commercial played, he heard odd sounds coming from his door. Tencing, he wiped his hands on his pants to remove the excess butter and salt, and moved towards the table he had placed his gun and holster down.

The sounds continued, sounds of muffled, urgent speech and movement. Then his doorknob started to move, obviously due to someone out there trying to force the lock. By this time he had his gun out, preparing it to shoot if necessary as he approached the door.

Just as he leveled it, the intruder sprung the lock and let the door swing open. Crouching in the hall in front of his apartment was none other than Sherlock Holmes, Ms. Watson looking exasperated and apologetic behind him.

They all just stared at each other for a time, before Holmes seemed to get bored and stood to move into the room. This prompted Marcus to lower his gun and ask, "What are you doing?!"

Joan stepped in as well, closing the door behind her. "He said he needed to talk to someone with less intelligence than me. I followed him here to try and keep him out of trouble," she explained, shrugging as though to make it less odd.

But this was Holmes, he was nothing but the embodiment of odd. "Alright, come on in then," Marcus said pointlessly, as he heard his couch protest as Holmes no doubt sat upon it. It just made him feel like he had a little control over his own home.

Joan gave him a smile and followed as he lead her to the living room. Marcus to a seat in the semi functional lazy boy chair, while she was left to swat Sherlock over for a place to sit on the couch.

As soon as they were all seated, Holmes began babbling about his current case, eyes focusing on the TV. Joan settled back, making herself comfortable and Marcus took the hint that this was going to be a long night. Slipping away when it seemed Sherlock was distracted, he returned to pass out cans of Pepsi for everyone, before settling in to try and puzzle out the seemly random events Sherlock was describing.

When they finally left at 2am, he was several junk food bags and soda cans lighter, but he found himself smiling. The night had actually been fun, Holmes laying out facts and Joan and himself trying to come up with answers and connections. They had made a game of it. As he shut off the still playing TV, he couldn't help but hope that this occurrence might happen again.


	6. That's Not a Hat (Watson, Holmes, Clyde)

**Title: That's Not a Hat, Sherlock**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

**Characters: Holmes, Watson, and Clyde**

Joan reclined contently on the couch, watching a football game between two teams she didn't really care for, merely to be entertained by the sport itself. She had her iPad on her lap, and surfed it without any real goal while the ads played. On a nearby table rested a cup of tea and what was left of some pizza take out.

Her little bubble of peace and happiness was interrupted quite abruptly by the placement of a tortoise on her head. She made herself very still so as not to knock the little guy off, while his small claws tried to get some grip from her hair and scalp.

"Sherlock." she said in as calm a voice as she could. "Why is Clyde on my head?"

"I am doing an experiment," his voice came from somewhere close to the back of her head that had been resting on the couch.

"One, I thought we had agreed I am never to be part of your experiments," Joan set down her iPad and reached up carefully to retrieve Clyde. "And two, how does putting a tortoise on my head help deduce anything?"

Instead of answering, he vaulted himself over the back of the couch to sit beside her. Joan now had Clyde on her lap and was giving his tummy a rub as an apology for his mistreatment. After several moments of silence, Joan asked, "You just wanted my attention, didn't you?"

Sherlock just grumbled, "I don't understand your admiration for sports."

Joan rolled her eyes, settling back to watching the game while Clyde took a nap. Sherlock, despite complaining every few minutes, stayed by her side and even passed her the tea so she wouldn't have to move and disturb Clyde.

All in all, it was a pleasant evening in.


	7. Observations (Watson, Holmes, Alfredo)

**A/N: Oh my gosh, guys it has been a month since my last update! I'm going to call this piece the last in the collection for this reason. Thank you so much to everyone who has commented, favorited, and followed!**

**Title: Observations **

**Genre: Friendship, Humor**

**Character/s: Sherlock, Joan, Alfredo, and a puppy****  
**

"Sherlock, where in the world did you get that puppy?" was something Joan probably should have expected herself to be saying at some point, because when was Sherlock anything if unpredictable in his collecting of objects. But she couldn't hide her surprise from her tone even if she wanted too.

"Alfredo acquired him for me," he was laying on the floor, little puppy sprawled in front of him so that their noses almost touched. It seemed they were communicating with each other in some silent way.

"It's a her actually," Alfredo appeared from the kitchen, eyes focusing on the staring contest taking place on the living room rug. In one hand he had a bowl of puppy chow, and with the other he tipped his hat to Joan.

"I knew it was a her, I was testing your observation skills."

"You must not think very highly of them, then," Alfredo grumbled, eyebrows raised.

Joan honestly didn't know how to respond to all this. Opening and closing her mouth a few times, she finally said, "Clyde will be jealous."

"I'm only borrowing him to determine if a puppy can drive someone to commit acts of violence," Sherlock assured, voice muffled from his position. Joan and Alfredo shared a disbelieving look, but they both moved to sit on the floor with their friend to keep him company (as well as to make sure the puppy came to no harm).

"What should I name her," Alfredo asked suddenly, reaching out to gently scratch the pup from head to scruff. Both Sherlock and Joan looked up at this, causing him to shrug. "My condition for borrowing was to give her a good home once she was old enough."

Joan grinned at this, turning her gaze back to the little mutt who could only have been a month old. "I have always liked the name Mary," she suggested. Sherlock pouted to himself as he was no longer the focus of attention.

"Mary," Alfredo nodded thoughtfully. "It suits her."

And with that they lapsed into silence, the puppy finally growing tired of Sherlock and wandering over to munch some of the soft food. Finding herself hungry as well, Joan stood and pulled out her phone, asking, "Okay, who wants take out?" and sealing their plans for the evening.


End file.
